


Dipper Pines and the Ciphers of Life

by Vincent_Mercury



Category: Gravity Falls, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Asexual Character, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Rivalry, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Hazing, M/M, No Smut, Nonbinary Character, OOC, Older Dipper Pines and Mabel Pines, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Younger Dipper Pines and Mabel Pines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23302708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vincent_Mercury/pseuds/Vincent_Mercury
Summary: Dipper was accustomed to weird things. When he was just five years old he was tutored by one of the finest wizards of the century, his great uncle Ford. He had seen unicorns, gnomes, wyvern and so much more at the tender age of seven. By nine he was making complex potions with little assistance. Dipper had his whole Hogwarts life mapped out by ten. The Sorting Hat would place him in Ravenclaw, he’d excel at all of his classes, and might make a friend or two. No flaws were visible to him.Dipper and Mabel go to Hogwarts. Criticism is accepted, but offensive comments will be deleted. There are demons, but they won't show themselves till later. UPDATED. PLEASE REREAD!
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Pacifica Northwest/Mabel Pines, Will Cipher | Reverse Bill Cipher/Mabel Pines
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Dipper Pines and the Ciphers of Life

**Author's Note:**

> Karalis is pronounced as Kuh-Ral-Iss. This will be usefull for later. Enjoy!

Dipper woke to the warm July breeze gently blowing through the attic window. He peered over to his twins bed, though he already knew it would be empty. Mabel was his polar opposite in every sense. It had been that way since they were young, before they were left with their Grunkles. Even then she woke at an ungodly hour.

After crawling out of bed and pulling on yesterday's clothes, Dipper slumped down the stairs towards the kitchen for some much needed sustenance. He was welcomed by the sweet smell of syrup and Stancakes with a lingering of coffee. Grunkle Stan sat with a copy of ‘The Daily Prophet’ and a large mug of coffee while Ford mulled in front of his laptop.

“Heya kid. Food’s on the counter, and while you’re over there can you try to find Ford’s appetite? “

Ford grumbled lowly, “Stanley I’ve told you three times I will eat when I’m done with this last chapter. I’m trying to get this book published by next month and my research could really help in finding a cure for Lycanthropy!”

Dipper sat with both plates of food passing one to Ford, “What did you and Wendy find now?”

“Well I was able to get some blood samples mid transfor-”

“THEY’RE HERE!”

Mabel bounded through the kitchen and came to a screeching halt, two letters clutched firmly in her hand. She handed the letters to Gunkle Stan who tore the envelopes open with quick precision. He skimmed through them quickly, chuckled, and passed one to Ford.

“Look Fordsy, they got your defence book on the list.”

Dipper was given his letter and looked at the list. Sure enough his great uncle’s name was there on the list three times for his defense, charms, and transfiguration books.

“It comes with being an author Stanley, it shouldn’t be unexpected.”

Dipper beamed up at his grunkle, “You’re not just some author though, you’re on this list three times! Every other author on this list only has one book on here!”

“Enough with books, when will we go shopping and get our wands?”

Stan and Ford locked eyes, having a silent conversation about who would apparate with the young wizards to Diagon Alley.

“Fine, I’ll take ‘em tomorrow. The Shack won’t be open anyways.”

Mabel squealed with delight and rapidly thanked her grunkle. She then grabbed Dipper’s wrist and yanked him outside with her.

“Ouch! Hey, what was that for?” Dipper glanced towards his twin, clearly annoyed.

She merely shrugged and beckoned him to follow her. Dipper reluctantly walked in the direction she had gone. It was normal for Mabel to set up small woodland tea parties or practice runes with Candy or Grenda. He expected to follow her to some of her work and ask for his critique. Those were the only times that he could remember going out into the woods with her. Mabel generally preferred to stay within the walls of the sleepy town.

The walk was silent and unnerved Dipper greatly. Not only was his twin suspiciously quiet, but the usual cacophony of noises made by the inhabitants was absent. He made a mental note to tell Ford about it. Mabel stopped abruptly.

“You feel it, right? I went to my usual spot to practice some runes when everything just got, quiet. I was going to tell you earlier, but I got caught up with the letters and going to Hogwarts and everything else.”

The change in his twins tone startled Dipper. Deep mocha eyes stared into hazel, no words were spoken. They could read each other's minds without the use of Legilimency. Even then, their ever paranoid great uncle Ford made sure they knew at least the basics of Occlumency by nine.

“I’ll check out whatever’s going on. You should go see Candy and Grenda, I know you’re gonna miss them when they go to Ilvermorny.”

Mabel enveloped him in a tight hug, “Thanks Dip.”

After he was sure Mabel had left, Dipper trekked on further into the woods. It was normal for him to go out into the woods alone, for he and Ford both knew that the more friendly inhabitants of the forest would always watch over him. Multibear’s cave wasn’t that far from where he was either. He was sure nothing could go wrong.

It was his duty to protect his sister anyway. Even if there ever was danger, Dipper would risk heart, mind and soul for Mabel. He remembered being four, two years before they were dropped off at their Grunkle’s home, what his mother had said to him.

“Take care of her Mason. I want you to make sure nothing ever hurts Mabel. You’re her brother, you have to step up to protect her.”

‘Nothing Ever Hurts Her.’ Those four simple words reminded him of his countless childhood lessons with his mother. Don’t cry, that’s showing weakness. Always be strong, keep your head held high. Never, under any circumstances, be vulnerable.

A protruding tree branch was what finally snapped Dipper out of his thoughts. He fell at an awkward angle, sliding down off the side of the trail. The way off the trail was surprisingly steep, and there was no way to slow his descent. Dipper continued to fall till he heard a sickening crack and slipped into unconsciousness.

Dipper’s eyelids were heavy and his head pounded. The light buzz of flies made his throbbing migraine so much worse. He sat up slowly, accessing the damage taken in the fall. His wristwatch read 1:30. Four hours. Dipper had been unconscious for nearly four hours.

“Who?”

He ignored the owl call, though he questioned why one would be out so early. A shattered wrist needed to be tended to.

“Who?”

Dipper rolled his eyes. The owl was beginning to be very annoying.

“Who are you, dear? I’ve asked twice.”

Wide eyed, he looked for the owner of the suave british voice. A large Great Horned Owl sat on a nearby tree. Bright amber eyes stood out against inky black feathers, glittering with impatience.

“Dipper. Dipper Pines. Uhm, who are you?”

“There we go dear boy, I was worried that you were injured in the fall, but you seem to be just fine. My name is Karalis. Nice to meet you Dipper, though I do wish that we had met at a less stressful time.”

Had Dipper not been injured, he would have immediately started taking notes. It was a trait that Ford had strongly encouraged, especially when it came to unknown species such as this. The burning ache in his wrist and blood matted hair triggered Dipper’s better judgement. He would study his findings later. Still, his burning curiosity would never be quenched.

“What are you? I mean, I’ve been in these forests since I was young. I don’t remember Ford mentioning talking owls in our trips through here.”

Karalis looked at him with great interest, his eyes intense, “Dear boy, I will answer all the thoughts in your head once we get you back home. Consider me a friend of sorts for now. A familiar almost,” The bird landed gracefully on Dipper’s shoulder, “This will be similar to apparating, please stay still.”

In a blink the pair were at the edge of the forest. Karalis perched himself on a tree and spoke quietly, “Go on now Dipper, but tell no one of our encounter. I will check on you come nightfall.”

Dipper nodded in thanks and hobbled over to the shack. Even through the pain, his smile was bright with mirth and excitement for the new mystery. (1267 words)

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read.


End file.
